


【豆腐丝】叶落时吻你

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Anna Stachurska, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Scarlett Gartmann/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	【豆腐丝】叶落时吻你

“在外公家要听外公的话。不要总看电视，你外公不喜欢吵闹。不过也别拿本书窝房间里，一待就是一天，多陪你外公说说话。”Klara停好车嘱咐着自己的女儿。

“知道了，妈妈。”Natalie觉得母亲太过啰嗦有点不耐烦地迎合道，打开车门就要下车。

Klara牵着Natalie的手走进了家门，“爸爸，我把Natalie送来了。”

“快让我看看是哪个小公主来了，Natalie，我的宝贝。”Natalie扑进了莱万的怀里。

“外公，我好想你。”

Klara看着这副祖孙情深的样子很欣慰又有点无奈，“怎么？只有Natalie是你的宝贝吗？我小时候你可是很宠我的。”

莱万无奈地笑笑，走过来给了自己女儿一个拥抱，“我的大宝贝Klara。”

Klara被自己父亲逗笑了，“好了，爸爸，你的宝贝我给你送到了，公司那边还有安排，我先走了。”

莱万也没挽留，只嘱咐她路上注意安全。

莱万已经很老了，皱纹如沟壑般爬上了他的额头，脸上也可以看见星星点点的老年斑。安娜三年前已经去世了，当时Klara希望父亲搬到自己家中，也方便照顾他。但是被莱万拒绝了，我不想离开这栋老屋，他这样解释道。

Klara的女儿已经是一个十岁的大姑娘了，现在学校在放暑假，Klara想着不如让她去陪陪自己的父亲。她一直担心母亲离开后，父亲会觉得寂寞，但自己因为工作原因也没办法天天陪在父亲身边。

在外公家里待了三天的小姑娘对于这套房子已经没有任何新奇的感觉了，小孩子心性总喜欢探索点什么不一样的。

“外公我可以进你的书房吗？”一天早饭后，Natalie问莱万。

“可以，当然可以，宝贝。走吧，外公陪你一起去。”莱万宠溺地摸了摸小姑娘的头。

莱万的书房藏书并没有很多，但布置得非常古朴，书桌上还摆着安娜在时拍的全家福，上面没有落灰，想来书房的主人一定时常拿起擦拭和怀念。

“外公，这是什么？”小姑娘指着窗边藤椅旁的一幅画问道，是一幅描绘夏日郁郁葱葱森林的油画。

莱万的眸子一暗，“那是很多年前外公的一位朋友送给外公的油画。”

“这幅画叫什么名字呢？”小姑娘试图从油画的边角找到画的名字或是作者签名。

“这幅画没有名字，宝贝，它太旧了。来，外公带你去书架上找两本画报。”莱万牵着小女孩的手离开了窗边。说到底还是小孩子，注意力很快就被吸引过去了。

Natalie吃过午饭去午睡了，莱万一个人坐在书房窗边的藤椅上眺望着窗外的景色，自家的院子里被他种上了很多树，盛夏时节枝繁叶茂的样子像极了那画中的景色。

1938年春

“我们国家占领了奥地利。”罗伊斯翻看着报纸，读给特尔施特根听。

“又要打仗了，这样的日子什么时候才是个头啊。”特尔施特根核对着顾客的订单，叹了口气。

“要是我们输了战争，那就完蛋了。但是要是我们赢了，好像也不对。不过我觉得德国一定能赢。”罗伊斯把报纸随意撇在了桌子上。

特尔施特根揣着手看着他，“小声点，别被邻居们听到。”

罗伊斯无所谓地耸耸肩，“这有什么的，我坚定地支持元首。Marc，你太谨慎了，没关系的。”

特尔施特根叹了口气，“眼下谨慎一点可不是什么坏事。”

罗伊斯的父亲以制作手工西装营生，两年前老罗伊斯因病去世，子承父业，罗伊斯现在也做起了裁缝。特尔施特根自幼和他一起长大，他没问过父亲为什么他们兄弟二人姓氏不同，他知道特尔施特根并不是自己的亲弟弟，因为他的姨妈告诉过他，自己的母亲因为他难产而亡。不过这并不重要，父亲对待他们两个人一向是一碗水端平，男孩子们小时候也不是没打过架，但是感情和亲兄弟一样好。

话说回来，论制衣的能力，还是特尔施特根更好一些，罗伊斯对制衣并不感兴趣，但他喜欢在纸上描描画画，画衣稿的工作也就落到了他的头上，和特尔施特根也算是配合默契。

“您好，请问有人吗？”店门从外面被人推开，门上的铃铛发出了清脆的响声。

“您好。”

推门而入的是一位年轻人，“我来取施密特先生两个月前订的西装。”

特尔施特根在订单本子上核对了一下，“请您稍等片刻，我这就去为您取来。”

青年看上去比罗伊斯和特尔施特根年长一些，二十多岁的样子，黑发蓝眼。

罗伊斯本来趴在的另一头核对着布料进货的清单，闻声往青年的方向好奇地瞅了两眼。

青年注意到他的目光，对他微微一笑，算是打了招呼。罗伊斯没想到青年会看向自己，竟有种偷看别人被抓包的窘迫。青年拿好西装冲罗伊斯和特尔施特根点点头，便转身离开了。

“诶，Marco，你怎么脸有点红？哪里不舒服吗？”特尔施特根收好了收据看向罗伊斯，发现他的脸色似乎有点过于红润。

“没什么，Marc。”

“我回来了。”罗伊斯搬着个纸箱子艰难地撞开了裁缝店的门。

听到罗伊斯声音的特尔施特根放下了手中的卷尺，从房间内走出来，见状接过了纸箱，罗伊斯顺手关好了门。

“你不是去买菜吗，这是搞了一箱什么回来？”

“面粉和马铃薯啊，现在不太平，储存些食物也不是坏事，而且马铃薯可以存放很久。”罗伊斯把箱子里的马铃薯拿了一部分出来，放到了厨房。

特尔施特根撇了撇嘴，“如果天天吃马铃薯的话，唉。”

“有吃的就不错了。”罗伊斯给了他一个背影。

特尔施特根知道现在店里的生意不好做，也没再抱怨什么，叹了口气也上去给罗伊斯帮忙。

“等我有钱了，我要买好多好多颜料。”罗伊斯喜欢画画，但是现在颜料对于他们来说仍然很奢侈，除去画衣稿，他并不舍得把颜料花在不能换来任何马克的兴趣爱好上。

说话间，门上的铃铛又响了，还是昨天的那个青年，“您好。”

罗伊斯正趴在柜台上描描画画，见状直接放下了铅笔，“您好，有什么可以帮到您的吗？”

青年从怀里掏出一张纸，“其实也不是大事，昨天从您这里取走的西装，里面夹了张这个。”

罗伊斯接过一看，是在制作之前罗伊斯画的衣稿，大概当时不小心被叠进了西装里。

“施密特先生不清楚这对您有没有影响，便让我送来了。”青年解释道。

罗伊斯有点不好意思，“还麻烦你跑一趟，也不是什么重要的东西。”

青年瞥到了罗伊斯放在柜台前尚未完成的画稿，算不上真正意义上的素描，“看得出来，你很喜欢画画，那这就是值得的。我是说，对于艺术家来说，每个作品都很重要。”

“随便画画而已，混口饭吃，谈不上艺术。”罗伊斯对于青年的称赞有点不好意思，摸了摸头。“你是住这附近吗？我之前好像从来没见过你。”

“我是最近跟从施密特先生来到这里的，我叫莱万多夫斯基。”

“罗伊斯。你是波兰人？”

莱万摇了摇头，“不，我自幼在德国长大，我是德国人。”

然后他俩慢慢相爱并表露了心迹。

1939年秋，德国入侵波兰，随后要求国内的犹太人佩戴犹太星章，被迫迁往隔离区做苦役。

由于175号法规的存在，德国同性恋者会被送到监狱进行改造，而犹太同性恋者则是会直接被送往集中营。

特尔施特根劝说莱万离开罗伊斯，并向他推荐了办假护照的老罗伊斯的旧识。

彼时的罗伊斯依然对战争很乐观，得知了这件事以后，赞成莱万离开德国避难，并和莱万约定，等到来年秋天，在裁缝店门口的七叶树下见面。

莱万离开德国前一天向罗伊斯道别，被邻居看到。盖世太保将罗伊斯抓进了监狱，莱万被押往集中营。

罗伊斯在监狱里艰难度日，由于是德国人，再加上很快罗伊斯承认自己已经被“纠正”了过来，便一直活了下来。

失去了哥哥的特尔施特根觉得人生无望，恰逢德国对苏宣战，便报名去了前线，虽然他一开始是坚定的反战主义者。但是当他想明白这一切时，在战场上倒比其他很多新兵冷酷得多，一次次死里逃生。

莱万在被押往集中营的火车上，跳车出逃，加入了德国边境附近的波兰游击队。他之前欺骗了罗伊斯，他并不是自幼在德国长大，他是一个货真价实的波兰人。是父亲过世前，觉得波兰不安全，将他送往德国，为的是他日后能活下去。

1945年春，德国对苏作战大势已去，国内已经没有什么青壮年男性可以上前线，有人便提出派那些罪犯组成敢死队。罗伊斯踏上了去往苏联的路上。那时的他并不知道特尔施特根在哪里，并不知道自己有可能和他相见。

1945年夏，德国投降，罗伊斯投降。特尔施特根骨子里仍留有反战主义的思想，战争末期愈发地无法原谅自己在战场上杀过人的事实，开枪自杀。他自杀前，仍没有和罗伊斯相见，更不知道罗伊斯也来到了苏联。

战争结束后，罗伊斯独自一人回到了裁缝店，庆幸的是房子还在，没有因为战争变成了残砖破瓦。他在门口的七叶树下坐了一下午，笑当年那个觉得战争很快就会结束的自己傻得可怜。

后来，罗伊斯辗转得知特尔施特根的死讯，关掉了裁缝店，离开了门兴格拉德巴赫，去到了多特蒙德生活。

他不等了，不等特尔施特根了，也不再等莱万了。他知道，他们早都已经死了。

战争结束后莱万回到了波兰，但是因为战争的影响太大，他没待多久便离开了波兰前往了大洋彼岸的美国。

后来，莱万在当地请了一位没有名气的画家为自己画了一幅画，是郁郁葱葱的橡树林。

罗伊斯当年和他说，来年落叶时分，七叶树下见。可是现在，就好像橡树不会落叶，他们也不再会相见一般。

后来，罗伊斯在和自己的妻子斯嘉丽结婚十周年纪念日时送给了她一枚镀金的玫瑰胸针。斯嘉丽非常喜欢，罗伊斯同她讲，他对她的爱便如同这玫瑰胸针一般永远不会凋零。

可是他心里也想起来当年他和莱万的那个约定，镀金的玫瑰枝叶怎么可能掉落呢？既然如此，他们再也无法相见了。

“妈妈，您回家休息吧。”病房的门被推开，Emilie轻轻拍了拍在罗伊斯病床旁打盹的Scarlett。

Scarlett因为女儿的动作猛得惊醒，“没事，我在这里陪着你爸爸就好。”说着握住了罗伊斯的手。

Emilie也拉了把椅子坐在罗伊斯的病床旁，“可是您已经一天一夜没合眼了，您不希望爸爸醒来之前自己先病倒了吧。我留在这里守着爸爸，您回家洗个澡睡一觉。”

Scarlett摇了摇头，“我没事，我想你爸爸醒来以后看见的一个人是我。”

Emilie的眼泪突然流了出来，“妈妈，您这样，我好害怕。”

Scarlett把她揽入怀里，“不会的，你爸爸舍不得离开我们的。”

半夜罗伊斯起床上厕所时突然跌倒在了地上昏迷不醒，斯嘉丽被吓坏了，立即叫了救护车。医生说罗伊斯年纪大了，不太乐观。

斯嘉丽听到医生的话时手抖个不停，转过头却还安慰Emilie。

等到下午，罗伊斯醒了，看向床边的斯嘉丽，很认真地看着斯嘉丽，他们都已经老了。

他含糊不清地吐着字，“Hennes-Weisweiler-Allee”。那是罗伊斯和特尔施特根的裁缝店的地址，这些年来他一直挂念着自己的弟弟。他不止一次地想过，如果自己没进监狱，是不是他就不会参军，最后也就不会死。

斯嘉丽握住罗伊斯的手不住地流眼泪，罗伊斯瞥到了斯嘉丽胸前的玫瑰胸针，罗伊斯的思绪一下子又飘到了很久之前的过去。

“等到落叶时分，我们七叶树下见。”

可是，不管是他的橡树林的画，还是他的玫瑰胸针，他们都没有给彼此留下哪怕一件信物，不过是凭着过往拿自己的回忆堆砌起来的物件罢了。

当夜凌晨，罗伊斯去世，那枚玫瑰胸针的叶子掉了一片。

是不是在那个世界，你终于见到了自己曾经的爱人和最心爱的弟弟？

战争，杀死了我们这一代人。


End file.
